


Focus on me

by godlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dick Zayn (sometimes yk), Established friendships, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hate to Love, Innocent Harry, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Sweet Liam, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, co-plot lines, mafia leader louis, people do such sophisticated tags and i’m like how
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlouis/pseuds/godlouis
Summary: (liamtpwk is my account as well)Goodmorning/evening everyone! So this is my first official chapter of "Focus on me".I just though I would add that I do not authorise any stealing or translations of my work, and I'm sorry if some of the terminology about schools confuses anyone not familiar with the British schooling system, the notes below should explain!This is briefly edited so i apologise for any mistakes.Enjoy reading :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (liamtpwk is my account as well)  
> Goodmorning/evening everyone! So this is my first official chapter of "Focus on me".
> 
> I just though I would add that I do not authorise any stealing or translations of my work, and I'm sorry if some of the terminology about schools confuses anyone not familiar with the British schooling system, the notes below should explain!
> 
> This is briefly edited so i apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Harry stirred with a sigh. He lay dozing lightly only to be jolted from his slumber by a blaring alarm. Flinging his arm across his nightstand, he searched for his phone to silence it. The alarm had completely ruined the time he had set aside for laying peacefully in his bed. There really was no avoiding the unfortunate circumstances he had been presented with.

Rolling out of bed, Harry grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and sleepily stumbled to the bathroom. He turned the lock and with a click, privacy from blaring alarms and unwanted thoughts was restored.

The shower damped his short curls and as he reached for his shower gel, Harry felt his back touch the cold glass. Shivering lightly, he quickly conditioned his hair and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Harry stared into the mirror cleansing his face. Today was his first day at Hall Cross Academy. The day he'd been dreading since his mother Anne decided that completely out of the blue, Doncaster was the place she wanted to live.

He supposed he should be grateful that his mum let him look around the schools before transferring, but that didn't change that Harry was going to be alone the whole time. He really didn't have that many friends at his old school anyway. He had left Josh behind. He was about to go through the rest of his high school and college years being unnoticed. Or worse, being beaten up.

The night before, Harry had aimlessly bundled several pens and various notebooks into his bag in the hopes that he could cruise along in class, occasionally answering some questions and therefore obtaining some mediocre GCSE's. He would rather be unseen than stick his hand up, constantly looking for the teacher's approval. He really didn't care a whole lot about his schooling. He knew it was important to gain life experience, meet people and become educated, so on and so fourth. His mum could tell him that much. But it wasn't what he wanted to do. Actually, Harry wanted to open a bakery. Nothing flashy, no big chain or logo, nothing like that, just a quaint little place people could enjoy in peace and tranquillity.

Harry did yoga too, always forcing Josh to follow tutorials with him. They made facemasks, baked cookies and cakes, listened to vinyls, they did everything together. They had grown close in the time they spent with each other. The truth was that Harry had grown attached. He tried to deny the situation at hand, convincing himself that he had not caught feelings for this boy, and this worked for a while, until it didn't. Josh was straight. Over summer, Josh had started dating someone, a nice girl called Lily, and Harry was crushed. He recoiled away for a while, lying in self-pity and overall stupidity for believing that he had a chance with Josh.

Harry shuddered at the unwanted memories and unlocked the bathroom door. He sauntered over to his closet and swung open the doors. After standing in front of the doors in a pair of boxers, Harry decided on a more casual look, he wanted no attention to be drawn to him. Being the new guy at school was bad enough without being the person that stands out for having a unique sense in fashion. Harry pulled out some tight fitting jeans and a light blue jumper that was a few sizes larger than Harry's frame. Harry grabbed his rucksack from his bed and half trudged down the stairs.

His mum greeted him in the kitchen and placed a plate of toast in front of him. "How did you sleep sweetie?" Anne asked kindly.

"I slept fine mum, honestly you have no need to worry about me." Harry replied mumbling into his toast.

Anne contradicted, "I have every need to worry, you're starting fresh at a new school, plus I'm your mother, it really is my job to worry."

Harry smiled up at her but said nothing more. He didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings, this meant a lot to her. Putting on a brave face, Harry pulled on a coat and departed with a small hug.

>>>>

Getting absolutely drenched on his journey to school was really not what he wanted, yet there Harry was, head down solemnly shielding his eyes from the British weather. To make it ten times worse, an extravagant car came speeding down the road blasting music. The car came to the side of the pavement rolling directly through the puddle next to Harry and soaking him through. That was it, Harry was officially in the shittiest mood known to man.

Under his breath, Harry whispered "Bastards."

It didn't make him feel remotely better as he dreaded showing up to school looking like a wet poodle. Harry continued his trek to school with one small difference, he was soaked to the skin.

Arriving at the school, Harry glanced up and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. The building was daunting and decrepit, but as Harry began exploring the inside of the school, he realised it was completely modernized, it was sophisticated and orderly. Harry glanced down at the paper timetable in his trembling hands and looked around. He remembered what his mother had told him the night before, he was due an introductory meeting with the head teacher. Gathering his bearings, he managed to find the route to the office.

Keeping his head down in order to avoid eye contact worked like a charm. They other students were blissfully unaware of Harry's presence and therefore he felt little need to look up at the hallways. Glancing at his watch, Harry realised he was running late. He started darting down the corridor with absolutely no awareness of his surroundings.

About halfway into his route, Harry collided with another and was knocked down to the floor. He sat dazed and confused, rubbing his head. Being cautious not to sit up completely due to lack of stability, the boy began preparing to profusely apologise. When he met eyes with the person he collided with, he was stared back at with an intimidating scowl. Harry opened his mouth but no words came out, panicked, he blinked up at the stranger.

"What the fuck was that?" The older boy hissed, smoothing down his tracksuit bottoms.

"Tommo you knocked this lad over," A voice from the right of "Tommo" chuckled.

"Mate if you think I knocked him over, you are well and truly fucked in the head." The boy shot back.

A raven haired boy looked Harry up and down suspiciously. "Who is he anyway, never seen 'im before,"

"Dunno, why don't you just ask him?" The boy with the brown eyes said.

"Tommo" crouched down beside Harry and rested his hand against his cheek boredly. "So who's got the guts to bump into me then?" He almost taunted.

"You're talking like I know who you are, I have no idea." Harry spat back to Tommo.

Tommo glanced either side of him, gaging the reactions of the two other boys.

"You don’t know who I am darling?" he said menacingly, crouching at eye level.

Harry was taken a back to say the least. Thrown off, he offered a small shake of his head and stared back at the boy innocently.

"Well, i suppose you’ll know soon enough," Tommo replied lazily as he stood up and flicked his wrist.

“C’mon lads, places to be." he supplied vaguely.

Harry was still sitting on the floor as he watched the boys walk away. Tommo cruelly placed his foot on Harry’s calf, putting pressure on the boy.

"Watch where you’re walking next time." He said threateningly before striding away.

Harry sat dazed and confused clutching his leg. Who did this Tommo guy think he was? And why was he so intimidating? He shly stood up nervously and meekly walked the rest of the way to the office.

>>>>

When he arrived, Harry knocked thrice on the door with his knuckles and waited for a reply.

"C’mon in," a voice from behind the door.

He nervously stepped inside the room and glanced towards the desk. A man stood and offered his hand and Harry took it.

"It’s ever so nice to meet you, Harry is it?" he said with a warm smile.

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a smaller smile.

"You can call me Mr Corden,” the man offered.

"It’s nice to meet you Mr Corden,” Harry said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Welcome to the school Harry," Mr Corden said.

"Now, I understand how difficult joining a new school can be, let alone in the middle of the term, so I have decided to assign you an introductory friend to help you settle in, how does that sound?" He finished.

Harry winced, he didn’t want someone who was forced to be friends with him, he wanted it naturally. But Harry just smiled and replied, "That would be great Mr Corden," Harry said softly with a false sense of gratefulness.

Mr Corden glanced at his watch, "Now, he seems to be a little late, so you better run along to your first class and i’ll schedule you a meeting to get properly acquainted. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great sir,” Harry grabbed his rucksack and bid farewell to the teacher.

>>>>

Harry made sure he was very aware of his surroundings on the way to his classroom. Inputting the combination, Harry shoved his books haphazardly into his locker and turned around.

The sight he was faced with made him jump back in fright. An eccentric boy leaped in front of him and stuck out his hand with a beaming smile.

"Hi mate!" The boy grinned with a heavy irish accent.

"Oh... hi" Harry replied with a smile, struggling with the books in his hands.

The irish boy plucked several books out of his hands and peered over at his timetable.

"You’ve got English first, same as me!" he said excitedly.

"Right... and you are?" Harry said not unkindly, just with a hint of caution.

"Oh, sorry mate, I’m Niall!" he chirped.

"Nice to meet you Niall, I’m Harry."

"You’ve really been one of the most welcoming person i’ve met so far," he informed sincerely.

"Must be my charm," he said with a shit-eating grin across his face.

Harry started walking towards his English classroom chuckling softly while Niall stuck close beside him. They walked in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Niall spoke up.

"So how’re ya liking Hall Cross so far?"

"It’s honestly been better than I expected, but I literally got soaked this morning by a stupid sports car then bumped into three guys which was partly my fault," Harry continued with a small glance to the side.

"And he stood on my fucking leg can you believe that?" he finished incredulously.

The irish boy stayed silent for a few seconds and turned to Harry.

"did ya happen to catch their names?" Niall replied with creased eyebrows.

Harry brushed it off and replied obliviously, "I think one of them was called Tommy or Tommo? he didn’t seem very nice."

"Harry listen to me a second," Niall half whispered in a hoarse tone.

"Niall? What happened?" Harry replied beginning to become concerned.

"Don’t ever talk to those three if you don’t have to, got it?" Niall turned around to face Harry, stopping dead in the middle of the hall.

"Niall what are you on about? You’re seriously scaring me, who are they?" Harry whispered back.

"They’re no one you should worry your pretty little head about." Niall replied, slotting back into his joking demeanour. "Just stay out of their way got it?"

"Yeah, yeah Ni, I understand." He smiled back at him as they arrived outside classroom 41.

"To English we go!" Niall pointed forwards dramatically.

Harry bumped Niall’s shoulder light-heartedly as he took a breath and stepped into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some of the terminology used in this fic:  
> GCSE's- tests at the end of high school predominantly taken from ages 15-17 (from my experience)  
> Years (e.g. Year 11)- these are practically like American grades. The school in the specific fic goes from Year 7- to the end of college.  
> Head teacher- principal. Anyways, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed and kudos/comments/feedback are more than welcome!


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter but I vow to update more frequently if you promise to leave a comment :]

Harry walked into the classroom with Niall by his side and quietly settled at the back while the students filed in one by one. He nervously fiddled with the hem of his jumper and quickly glanced at Niall.

"Is the teacher always this late?" Harry said furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, he’s a right mess, well funny though," Niall said leaning to the side.

As if on command, a middle aged man stumbled clumsily into the room with a pile of books stacked up in his arms.

"Right.. uh good morning everyone, I apologise I was running a little late-"

"As usual," He was interrupted by a spotty boy glancing around for signs of laughter. (There was none).

"Alright, thank you Felix," The unnamed teacher replied sarcastically. He strolled over to his desk and placed his books down. After composing himself, he turned and addressed the entire class.

"To start off today, I believe some introductions are in order," He motioned to Harry with a flick of his wrist and repeated the motion to another student halfway across the classroom. "Harry? Mason? If you would both please come up to the front to say hello that would be lovely." He smiled.

Scraping the chair legs along the floor, Harry rose from his seat whipping his head around in search for the other boy. Mason stood nervously on the other side of the classroom glancing around. He locked eyes with Harry and they both began making there way up to the front of the classroom. They awkwardly stood at the front of the class whilst the rest of the room stared on.

"Now," The teacher grinned, placing a hand on both the boy's shoulders jovialy. "It's wonderful to meet you both, I'm Mr Clegg, would you care to tell us a little about yourself boys?" He said a bit too enthusiastically.

Mason stood as still as a statue adorning a pale pink skirt with a white crop top that clung to his stomach showing his navel, knee high white socks, and pink trainers with various beads and trinkets hung from the laces. He opened his mouth to begin his introduction when bursting through the door came the nightmare trio. Tommo was laughing about something that was probably absolutely hilarious involving others misfortune while the other two chuckled along. They disregarded the evident look of frustration on Mr Clegg's face and sat in the three available seats in the corner.

"Lovely of you to join us boys." He said in distaste.

"Pleasure to be here sir," Tommo snarled, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Next time it's going on record, and that goes for you too as well, got it?" He said turning his attention to the two other boys.

"Got it sir." The raven haired boy mumbled with a glare.

>>>>

As Mason and Harry began introducing themselves, the trio glanced to the front and back at each other, discovering that the attention was no longer on them, and they could continue their conversation in peace.

"Hey Li, isn't that the oblivious little shit who bumped into me this morning?" Tommo asked in slight interest. "I was convinced he was at least the year below us," he continued.

Li turned towards the front of the classroom and switched between Harry and Mason.

"Yeah mate, that's the one," He replied dismissively with a wave of his hand. "Who's that kid with him?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Tommo replied.

Mason glanced up to track the whispers coming from a few students, he paused and looked down blushing.

"Looks like he’s a bit sensitive." He said smiling with malicious intent.

The boy opposite Tommo piped up for the first time in a while, "Mate, no joke, I thought that was a girl,"

Li turned and spoke in a hiss, "Shut up, I’m not in the mood to get in trouble,"

"Ohh, is little Liam scared?" Tommo chuckled patronisingly.

"You know we have to lay low for a while," Liam replied rolling his eyes.

"To be fair Louis, he does have a point, I can’t be asked to get out of this shit," The other boy replied.

"Lads, chill out, I was just fucking around." Tommo said aggressively.

>>>>

Mason and Harry finished their mini speeches and retreated back to the safety of their seats. As Mr Clegg began writing the days tasks up on the board, Mason began gaining some attention from other students, some with the aim to poke fun, others in genuine interest about him. On the other side of the classroom Niall and Harry began indulging in light conversation.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever had to endure,"

"It wasn’t that bad mate, I thought it was especially touching when you mentioned that part about not having any interests,"

"Yknow Niall, you’re such a funny man, so funny in fact I feel as if I am inferior in your presence," Harry snarked placing his chair in the opposing direction facing away from Niall.

"Cmon mate I was just messing with ya." He replied laughing.

Harry stubbornly shut his mouth, the corners of his mouth turning up. Niall dramatically pushed his chair back and flicked his non existent hair while wondering off to annoy the rest of the class.

>>>>

Harry chuckled and began untangling his headphones. He followed the directions scribbled onto the board and logged into an uninteresting website to say the least. He glanced up willing Niall to come back and entertain him, but he was too busy introducing himself to the short new boy. Harry stared into space for a while before feeling drowsy. His eyes closed momentarily as he enjoyed the peace and quiet, although when falling asleep became an actual concern, his eyes fluttered open to be met with none other than Tommo's gaze.

"Fucking fuck!" Harry started and pushed back his chair legs, startled by the boy standing face to face with him.

"My my, the first thing you do is crash into me by carelessly running in the halls, and now when I come to politely introduce myself, you swear in my face? Not a very good impression I must say."

Harry looked down and blushed into his lap, his mind switching back to Niall's advice. He picked up his headphones shooting an apologetic look at the boy in front of him, and picked up his own to begin the tasks. He reasoned that Tommo would get bored and wonder off if Harry ignored him altogether. He was sorely mistaken.

Tommo ripped his headphones out of his ears and tossed them aside. "I'm talking to you, here I was thinking I could introduce myself like a civil human, and you blatantly ignore me, you don't want to insult me like that love," Tommo chuckled threateningly. "Now, let's try this again shall we, my name's Louis, I believe I missed yours?"

Harry was more than taken aback by the interarion, he sat there blinking back at Louis before hurriedly stammering out, "M-my name's Harry, s'nice to meet you,"

"Thank you Harry, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Louis questioned, his pale blue eyes boring into Harry's skull.

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and sauntered back to his seat. Harry was left dazed and confused, feeling as if he had done something wrong. All Louis had wanted was his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also being uploaded on @liamtpwk so don't worry, no work is being stolen/copied. Thank you for reading and I'll update very very soon!


End file.
